


About Time

by pastelpinks



Series: Keep Me Close [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Jeonghan’s POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: “So, who finally confessed?”“I did. It was all me, I made it short and sweet.” He tries for confident but the pink on his cheeks tells a different story.Wonwoo seems to come back to his body at that and turns to Soonyoung with the most incredulous look on his face, Jeonghan couldn’t help but laugh.“That’s not how it happened.” Wonwoo says.Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “Okay, I may have left out a tiny detail but that was the gist-”“You charged right at me from all the way down the hallway after last period yelling for me to listen to you because you had feelings for me.”[October 3rd - Run To You]





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober Day 3! Run To You is our song of the day and where my Team A enthusiasts at? HAHA Enjoy!!

It was a pretty slow day at the café today. There had been small rush during breakfast with university students and nine-to-five workers rushing to get their first boost of caffeine of the day before heading out but otherwise, it had been an uneventful day for Jeonghan.

He lazily leans on the tall counter on his elbow and watches strangers that were passing by the wide glass windows of the shop. Yawning, he starts counting how many people wearing red scarves would walk by to pass the time. He had three more hours into his shift.

He’s at fourteen when the café door jingles open, announcing the arrival of a customer, or two for that matter. He schools his face into his customer service smile and turns to them.

“Welcome to Angel in us Coffee, what can I get for you toda- oh hey, Wonwoo,” His facade immediately drops as his eyes land on his friends, “Soonyoung.” He nods at them and then zeroes in on their clasped hands.

Jeonghan feels the tick of his own eyebrows and he knows that they can see his evil smirk slowly forming if the way they were averting their eyes were of any indication, “So...” He starts, watching a small bead of sweat trickle down from Soonyoung’s hairline and hearing the audible gulp from Wonwoo’s throat. 

He had so much time in the world to tease them into spilling everything to him, he was going to take his sweet time and torment his friends because he was their favorite hyung for that reason.

“Tell me...” He drawls out, leaning his chin on his open palm and smiling cheekily at them, “Who finally confessed?” 

Wonwoo’s looking at the hanging café lights like it was the most interesting in the world and Soonyoung bravely meets Jeonghan’s eyes from across the cashier, he clears his throat, “I- I did. It was all me, I made it short and sweet.” He tries for confident but the pink on his cheeks tells a different story.

Wonwoo seems to come back to his body at that and turns to Soonyoung with the most incredulous look on his face, Jeonghan couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s not how it happened.” Wonwoo says.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “Okay, I may have left out a tiny detail but that was the gist-“

“You charged right at me from all the way down the hallway after last period yelling for me to listen to you because you had feelings for me.”

“Wrong.” Soonyoung counters, glaring back at Wonwoo, “I ran straight to you after my Humanities professor made a comment about unrequited love and I have had quite enough of that so I told you that I liked you.”

“You called me a little shit and screamed at the top of your lungs about how it was time for me to acknowledge your undying love for me because you knew I liked you too.”

“Undying-” Soonyoung gasps looking scandalized for a second but seems to rethink his reaction because he adds, “You’re not wrong...”

“Man, you’re really perfect for each other.” Jeonghan murmurs to himself then raises his voice over the ever bickering couple, “I’m really happy for you guys! But you’re holding up the line.”

Soonyoung and Wonwoo stop countering each other’s story telling inaccuracies to whip their heads behind them. There wasn’t any line.

They simultaneously turn back to Jeonghan with similar angry expressions on their faces which makes him throw his head back in laughter, “One would think you’d finally get over all this unresolved tension when you guys finally became a thing but I guess there’s not much tension resolving being done yet!” He winks at them mischievously and both boys turn bright red at the innuendo.

“Shut up, hyuuuung. We just wanted some to-go lattes.” Soonyoung whines leaning his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder and complaining against it.

“Okay, okay,” Jeonghan says ringing in their orders, “It’s on the house this time. Consider it as my apology gift for teasing you guys. I really am happy for you two though.” He gives them a genuine smile.

Wonwoo gives him one just as genuine, “We know, hyung. Thank you.” He says before smiling down at Soonyoung who was mumbling unintelligently against his shoulder.

“Ah, young love.” Jeonghan says, pushing two lattes on to the counter. He was going to have to give an update on the betting pool that was going on among their group of friends, if they haven’t heard the news yet. He was so excited to pester Jisoo into paying for their next Samgyupsal outing. Wonwoo and Soonyoung take one cup each for themselves and tells Jeonghan not to work too hard which he counters with an overdramatic call of, “Oh goodness, how shall I even manage on my own? This is nearly impossible!” Gesturing at the empty coffee shop.

They laugh, thanks him for the free coffee, promises him that they’ll come by tomorrow as well and finally waves him goodbye.

It isn’t until they’re gone from the view of the wide glass panel window that Jeonghan realizes that they’d never stopped holding hands the whole time they were inside the coffee shop.

_ Following the line where the two of us continues  when you say my name is carved in your heart remember the reason my eyes went big. Right now, I need anything that resembles you. _

**Author's Note:**

> It’s already the 4th of October back home so I decided to write this for Hannie’s birthday. Happy Birthday Jeonghan!!!


End file.
